pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Patapon 3 Equipment
You think we should add this stuff to Patapon Equipments Archive? Etrini10 15:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Not yet No. Not until the full game is realeased, just in case they change the weapons.Rah Gashapon 05:12, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Um... Someone on gamefaqs got a new spear, here's the link to some pictures: http://www.facebook.com/album.php?aid=12894&id=100001736295849&l=bc191b7285 Angel Molina 01:58, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Special Abilities I have recently gained a horn on the japanese demo that does nore damage than my strength horn, and has a higher chance to do critical hits and does 250% damage to dragons. Is this a new special ability which should be added, or is this the specila ability "G: God-like attack ability.(God)"? Lord Cyru 22:29, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Lord Cyru, what is the horn's name? I got an Ice horn and a Bunny Hood and did 150+ damage to all units. Then I got a Healixer Tuba and did 300+. I'm pretty sure it was the bunny hood. The Horn in question... This is a sleepi longhorn +5, with an added effect. It does more damage than my sleepi longhorn +5, with added effect damage increase. I dont think the usual sleepi longhorn does bonus damage to dragons, which is why I think its the bonus symbol. Scythes? In the new picture, I saw a scythe. Does this mean that my favorite equipment can be used? SuperheroPyokoraida 03:41, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SuperheroPyokoraida the ability the ability is called killing you can see here for the rest http://www26.atwiki.jp/patapon3rd/pages/58.html 00:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Question Is the Yin Yang equipment still available in the real game? Illiamtel's Overture... Not Llliamtel's Overture. Replace L with an I... Editing is locked. En Helmet need change Endurances - En: Reduce damage (all types). This is USA version Meo tao bon 10:00, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I noticed..... .....that you included the helmets, cloaks and all. Why don't just we add "and Armor" to the title? Destructo? What does a De Weapon do? Mage07 03:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) [De] Opinion I´ve heard that De inflicts extra damage to matter, and even incrase attack speed by 10%.Babassa Robopon 18:26, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Babassa Robopon Page Shoud Be Split Into Two Pages (Weapons, Armor) Because with all the level trees for the equipment being uploaded onto thepage, it's getting very long. Fair point, but as we hopefully will have the stats for the weapons eventually, i think we may need even more than two pages for all the equipment. Lord Cyru 16:13, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Takes a long time to scroll with a scroll wheel, which I use alot. [[R Sonickyle]] 07:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) This page is getting too long We shoud split into 2 parts: Weapons and Armor Missing pics. Is anyone working on getting up the rest of the pictures? I noticed Unique and Super Unique Schyths and Claws are missing, as well as Posidepon's Trident and Yin-Yang Shield. Wooyarihero 01:27, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Scythes and Claws are a bit difficult to obtain, as not much people play Dark Hero Mode. Also, some people say that Poseipon's Trident is impossible to obtain, but still exists in the game code. Yin-Yang Shield is said to be Japan only, and we don't have any Japan players unfortunately. Gat235 03:09, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I think I might know somebody with the JPN version. Not sure though. Why don't you just get a hacked savefile, and get all the weapon images from there? [[R Sonickyle]] 11:50, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Equipment Bonuses Is it just me, or are bonuses other than Fl, St, Po for weapons and W, Ar for armour exedingly rare? I've played the game enough to get two characters to Lvl 32 (Jamsch and Alosson) and haven't found anything other than those I've shown above. Platoonsgt1 00:25, March 12, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, equipment other than those weapon types are quite rare, obtained either through Meden Mart, or a Jeweled Chest/Purple Chest. : :: Thanks for that, just found myself a Holy Sleepi Bow (Not that I'm going to use it...) :: Platoonsgt1 06:48, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Is (G) stronger than an ultimate Poseipon's Trident Anyone know why Poseipon's Trident isn't avaliable in the EU version? The Real Sonickyle 08:54, September 15, 2013 (UTC)